Heroine Quest 38
<--Heroine Quest 37~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 39-> ---- Chapter 38: Bloodbath under the Moon Cost to Start: 4 Stamina Group Bonus: X Location: Polar Glacier Enemies Encountered: Yeti, Frost Giant, Marauder, Clan Giant, Frozen Knight, Beauty Under the Moon. Objective: Soak the Black Iron Greatsword in Frostmoon water Reward: 10 Smith Tokens, 3 Ice Stone, 6 Sword Dust, 3000 EXP & Unlock New Boss: Beauty Under the Moon ---- Dialogue: Rufa is in green, Leemo is in purple, Enemies are in purple, Uncle Gabe is in orange. ---- Rufa: "Now that we have the Black Iron Greatsword, we need to have it soaked in Frostmoon water." Leemo: "Why does it have to be Frostmoon water?" Rufa: "The Frostmoon water's temperature is below freezing point. It may sound contradictory, but the water does not freeze even at that temperature." Leemo: "Water that is colder than ice? How amazing! Seems like Rufa needs some time to get ready. Let's wait for her outside." Rufa: "Actually, I don't plan to go with you two this time... My back and my arms are still really sore, sorry.." Leemo: "Oh gosh, Rufa! I didn't notice you have this many bruises on your body! If Rufa can't go, I don't want to go either..." # Then you stay here with Rufa # Are you still afraid of seeing the frozen knight? # No problem, I'll just get Uncle Gabe to go with me. # Rufa: "I am sorry about my absence." # Leemo: "You were there and saw the way he walked away... It just felt so sad..." # Leemo: "How do you know he would go with you?" ~~ Enter Polar Glacier ~~ Gabe: "We are here!" # Thanks for coming Uncle Gabe # How come the landing spot is all the way over here this time? # Gabe: "Oh, of course! I love helping people out! You know what I am saying? Besides, I think I missed out on a lot of stuff last time..." # Gabe: "There are a lot of icebergs in the water on the otherside. It's too dangerous if we sail our ship there." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Yeti Move to Red Tile: Event: While walking on ice, you slip and fell on cold ice!: -150 HP Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Frost Giant Move to Red Tile: Event: "The bridge has shattered into many pieces of floating ice. How should we get across?" # -Move as quickly as possible # Move steadily # You slipped and fell into the freezing ice water! Someone in the group is Wet! -50HP # When you got to the half way point, you realized all the other ice platforms floated away. You had to wait for the icy platforms to slowly float back.: -2 stamina Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Marauder Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Clan Giant Move to Yellow Tile: Frozen Knight: "............" Gabe: "Man, that armor is a masterpiece! I'll make a fortune if I get to sell it in the auction house." Fight: Frozen Knight Gabe: "Wait, why you coming here? I am just a spectator. I can do no harm to you! Hey...wait...aaah!" Frozen Knight: "............" (He knocked uncle Gabe out cold... Uncle Gabe seems to be all right. He is moving out of the way... Is he letting me through? Sorry, uncle Gabe, I'll come back for you afterwards.) Move to Boss Tile: (... She hasn't noticed me yet. Maybe I should try to soak the sword in the water unnoticed...) Beauty Under the Moon: "Huh? Aaaahh!!!" (Oh no! The sword was covered in blood! It was so dark I didn't notice it!) Beauty Under the Moon: "?! You are the foreigner who came here last time......!" # Sorry, I am just washing something. I'll be on my way soon # My vision is actually very poor too. I can't tell if you're naked or not # A...Are you not cold? # Beauty Under the Moon: "Maybe letting you go last time was a mistake. Now you'll have to pay for contaminating our sacred water!" # Beauty Under the Moon: "Maybe letting you go last time was a mistake. Now you'll have to pay for contaminating our sacred water!" # Beauty Under the Moon: "Maybe letting you go last time was a mistake. Now you'll have to pay for contaminating our sacred water!" Fight: Beauty Under the Moon Beauty Under the Moon: "You've bested me... Do what you will..." # I mean no harm. I apologize if I've offended you. # You know how long it takes for the Black Iron to fully convert? # Mind turning around? # Beauty Under the Moon: "Forget it, I'll try and find a way to clean the water later." # Beauty Under the Moon: "I... It should be done in 20 more minutes." # (Sorry, this is a healthy game.) Quest Complete! Leemo: "You guys are back. Wow, is this the converted Frost Iron Greatsword? Cool, It's so chilly! Hey, uncle Gabe, you don't look so well. Did something happen?" Gabe: "*Sigh* Another botched finish!" Leemo: "I thought you guys succeeded in converting the Frost Iron. Why are you calling it botched? Rufa, you know what they are talking about?" Rufa: "I... I have no idea." Leemo: "What are you laughing at? You've been out for too long. Your swords might be burning or freezing by now. Go check on them." Category:Polar Glacier Category:Heroine Quests Category:Smith Tokens Category:Ice Stone Category:Sword Dust